A New Day
by SugeyShock
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy está retirado de su trabajo como agente especial del gobierno y está dispuesto a llevar vida normal con su novia: Claire Redfield, con la cual está a punto de casarse. Pero antes de que pueda ser feliz tendrá que enfrentarse con diversos problemas, y uno de ellos lleva por nombre Ada Wong. Y no sólo eso... Sus pesadillas se volverán realidad. Los muertos vivi
1. Chapter 1

Leon Kennedy se despertó agitado y jadeando, con la frente perlada por gotas de sudor. Sentía su corazón latir desesperado, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo usual. Se incorporó y quedó sentado sobre el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Había soñado la misma pesadilla de siempre, la cual lo atormentaba y acechaba constantemente durante las noches, al cerrar los ojos. Los sucesos acontecidos en España renacían de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba inmerso y se reproducían como una película dentro de su cabeza. Los misteriosos pobladores de esa pequeña comunidad lo seguían inscansablemente por un bosque repleto de árboles que se alzaban hacia el cielo en invierno, sin vida, sin hojas que le rodearan. Cuando lo alcanzaban lo descuartizaban salvajemente. Él pedía ayuda a gritos pero nadie lo escuchaba, pues sus gritos eran enmudecidos por los gruñidos feroces de aquella gente con piel grasácea. Era impotente en esos momentos. También una que otra vez soñaba con Umbrella y su desquiciado logo tan sencillo pero que le causaba terror el hecho de tan sólo verlo.

Una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y de repente no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegido al ver más allá de la ventana. El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro y ninguna estrella surcaba por él. Las luces de neón del logo de una pizzería atacaban sus ojos, amenazándolo con dejarlo ciego en algún momento. Dio un gran suspiro y miró por encima de su hombro. Una lisa cabellera de color rojo sangre se asomaba por las sábanas. El brazo pálido de Claire Redfield estaba recargado sobre la almohada afelpada de color blanco.

Recordó también el momento en el que ambos se encontraron en Raccoon city y lo mucho que se sentía agradecido con el "destino" por haber puesto a esa mujer frente a él aun en esas horribles circunstancias. La recordó pequeña y aparentemente frágil, cuando tenían unos diez y ocho años, más o menos. Y ahora estaba ahí. Junto a ella después de quince años. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón una cajita forrada de terciopelo. La tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, contemplando el anillo con el enorme diamante incrustado que brillaba como una de las estrellas que ya no veía en el cielo.

Estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio a Claire Redfield mañana por la mañana. Con ayuda de Helena Harper, Jill Valentine y por supuesto, Chris Redfield había organizado una cena romántica en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar al que muy pocos tenían acceso, sólo los personajes más importantes podían acudir allí. Y con las influencias de Harper en el gobierno y la enorme pensión que la B.S.A.A les proporcionaba a Redfield y Valentine habían logrado obtener una noche en "El Gran Espada".

A pesar de su edad, se sentía nervioso como cuando tenía diez y ocho y tenía a Claire a su lado. Demonios... qué patético era al sentirse como un adolescente enamorado. Sonrío. Aunque se sentía un completo fracasado no podía negar que extrañaba esa sensación, ese deje de "adrenalina" antes de hacer algo importante que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una ventana abriéndose en la primer planta, se aseguró de que Claire siguiera dormida y abrió la puerta sútilmente para que no chillara y caminó por el amplio pasillo qur llevaba a la planta baja.

Una silueta femenina se posaba frente a la ventana con las manos puestas en la cintura, la tenue luz de la luna pudo revelar los rasgos asiaticos que poseía la mujer.

-Ada... -pronunció con dificultad.

A pesar de la oscuridad el joven Kennedy pudo notar la sonrisa cínica de Ada Wong. Comenzó a caminar moviendo las caderas a los lados, quedando así cerca del semblante sorprendido de Leon Scott. Sus alientos chocaban entre sí, y Ada observó detenidamente los orbes azules de su ex-compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte -dijo con esa típica voz seductora, la cual endulzaba el ambiente frío que había entre ambos.

-Vete -Leon se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación para intentar dormir mientras abrazaba a su prometida.

-Leon -sólo hacía falta pronunciar su nombre como sólo ella sabía hacerlo para aferrarlo a su lugar-. Te extraño.

Tragó saluva con dificultad y giró levemente su rostro hacia ella. Su rostro pálido como porcelana despertó en él sentimientos que creía olvidados y enterrados en su pasado... junto con esa mujer que ahora estaba frente a él, diciéndole que le extrañaba.

-Voy a casarme.

-No puedes, Leon, tu y yo...

-¿Nos amamos? -inquirió con ironía mientras se acercaba a ella- Desapareciste hace cinco años, me dejaste como un idiota varado en medio de la carretera y ahora vienes a decirme que amas ¿Qué es lo buscas, Ada? -pronunció su nombre con indiferencia y para ella fue como recibir un golpe en el rostro, dolía.

-Perdóname, Leon... -acarició sus labios con los de él.

Leon permaneció quieto como una estatua ante la acción de la chica asiatica que una vez robó su corazón. Extrañaba besarla y tocar su rostro suave como terciopelo mientras lo hacía, extrañaba su voz por las mañanas, sus manos rozar su cuerpo...

Se alejó de ella bruscamente. Todos esos recuerdos habían quedado enterrados en un lugar muy oscuro de su mente, no iba a volver a caer en los juegos de Wong.

-No, Ada. Ya no soy ese muchacho estúpido que manejaste a tu antojo.

-Jamás te mentí, Leon.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no lo sé.

Ada en sus fallidos intentos por hacer que Leon se rindiera a sus pies, optó por acariciar su rostro con ternura, como solía hacerlo antes... pero luego se arrepintió ¿Por qué le estaba rogando a Kennedy? Era él quien tenía que arrastrarse a sus pies, no ella.

Asintió derrotada y se dirigió a la ventana para salir.

-Tú no me puedes olvidar -sonrió cínica-, no lo hiciste y no lo harás.

Y desapareció entre los edificios de la ciudad; Leon se acercó, no para verla alejarse, sino para cerrar la ventana.

-¿Leon? -escuchó una voz dulce y ligeramente aguda que le llamaba desde las escaleras.

Se giró y vio a Claire Redfield de pie sobre uno de los peldaños.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Sólo vine a tomar aire... -mintió- Vamos a dormir, cariño -se acercó a ella y le dedicó un tierno beso en los labios-. Mañana será un gran día.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Redfield observó con dulzura los enormes orbes azules con un toque de gris de Jill Valentine, quien le sonrió con la misma ternura que él le dedicaba. Tomó su mano delgada y pálida por encima de la mesa y depositó en el dorso de ella un beso.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta -sonrió el Redfield mayor.

Valentine sonrió mientras sus lechosas mejillas se encendían como fresas maduras. Después de un año de estar con Chris aun no se acostumbraba a recibir tales comentarios de ese tipo por parte de él, usaba un tono dulce y amoroso, y toda su vida lo había visto en acción, luchando en el campo de batalla con arma en mano, decidido, fuerte y frío a la hora de realizar sus misiones, y verlo de esa forma era extraño para la chica.

-Oh, Chris -inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, conmovida por la dulzura del tono de voz que él usaba con ella-. Te quiero.

Se quedaron hechizados mirando el uno al otro, admirando sus semblantes sonrientes. Ambos estaban enamorados y eso se podía notar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

El sonido de su celular timbrar lo hizo despertar del hermoso trance que en esos momentos experimentaba gracias a la inmensa belleza digna de una diosa que Jill, la propietaria de su corazón, poseía.

-¿Sí? -contestó llevándose el móvil a la oreja, sin dejar de ver a su amada.

-Hey, soy Leon -dijo Kennedy al otro lado de la línea -¿Están todos en sus posiciones?

Chris soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida. Leon se escuchaba tan nervioso como un adolescente tratando de invitar a la chica de sus sueños al baile del Instituto.

-Sí, todos lo están -echó un vistazo a la rubia que llevaba por nombre Sherry Birkin, quién también era parte de la sorpresa que Leon le tenía preparada a Claire.

-Vale… ¡Joder! -exclamó- Está llegando -la comunicación fue cortada por el rubio.

-Está nervioso -se burló Chris.

Jill le sonrió con ternura, se le hacía un gesto tan lindo el hecho de que Leon estuviera preparando todo ese rollo para Claire, la chica de cabello negro deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Chris algún día hiciera algo así por ella.

Alguien encargado de la iluminación en el elegante restaurant hizo que la luz dorada se volviera ligeramente más tenue.

Leon se acercó a Claire para ayudarla a bajar del auto rojo casi del mismo tono que el de su cabello. La joven llevaba puesto un vestido negro y formal que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, su cabello estaba peinado en un coleta alta que la caracterizaba, y su fleco rojilo caía por su frente como una cascada.

-Claire -sonrió observándola de arriba a abajo-, te ves hermosa -dijo casi embobado por la apariencia majestuosa de la chica.

-Gracias -rio-. Tú también te ves muy bien -se acercó a su novio para hacer de su corbata suelta un nudo.

-Demonios… olvidé acomodarla -confesó avergonzado mientras observaba a su hermosa chica hacer el nudo rápidamente.

Claire sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de su novio con delicadeza. Sus dedos pudieron sentir el tacto easposo de su barba de tres días. Plantó un tierno beso en sus labios y la tomó elegantemente del brazo para encaminarla dentro de El Gran Espada.

-Hey, qué linda -dijo Chris con amplia sonrisa a su hermana menor. Tomó su mano y la hizo girar.

-Aww, Chris -soltó una risita.

-Claire -sonrió Jill levantándose de su asiento.

Ambas se abrazaron y se saludaron dándose un beso en la mejilla.

Se sentaron en una mesa larga y grande. Sus ojos divisaron a varias personas que no conocía, tal vez eran amigos de su hermano o de Leon. Observó a Steve Burnside conversando energéticamente con Piers Nivans, quien se encontraba a su lado; y junto a él estaba una vieja conocida de Leon, Ashley Graham, la hija de un político de Raccoon city, y a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia y de unos ojos hermosos que tenían una tonalidad grisácea. Esa mujer llamó su atención automáticamente.

Todos los presentes se percataron de la presencia de la pareja y las saludaron cortesmente desde sus asientos.

El joven Nivans miró a Claire con una sonrisa débil y casi triste, Piers bajó la mirada, derrotado al ver a la chica que le robaba el sueño todas las noches de la mano de otro hombre que no era él; y Claire pudo notarlo. Se sintió mal por el chico y por ella misma, porque ambos sabía que en un tiempo ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver, y que ese suceso había quedado tan marcado en sus corazones como un tatuaje en la piel.

Claire decidió dejar de lado ese tema que le causaba sensaciones extrañas dentro de sí para dedicarse a Leon y a la atención que las personas ahí presentes le prestaban a ella y a su pareja.

-¿Y cómo te va en trabajo? -preguntó cortezmente Ashley Graham al rubio de orbes azules.

-No me puedo quejar.

-Eso es porque ni siquiera trabajas -bromeó Luis Sera y todos ahí rieron.

Mientras todos reían y hacían bromas sobre diversas cosas además del "trabajo" bien lagado de Leon, Claire sintió el vibrar de su celular dentro de su bolsa de mano decorada con un montón de lentejuelas brillantes. Tomó su celular y discretamente abrió el mensaje.

DE: Piers Nivans

PARA: Claire Redfield

"Te espero afuera del Gran Espada, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo"

Exploró la mesa en busca de Nivans y se dio cuenta casi al instante de que el lugar que temporalmente le pertenecía a él estaba vacío.

-Leon, voy al baño -susurro a su oído-, ya vuelvo.

-Claro -dijo levantándose de su asiento como todo el aballero que estaba hecho.

Caminó rápidamente hasta encontrarse con Piers Nivans al final de las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de Restaurant. Estaba de pie al lado de un hermoso pedestal hecho de piedra.

-Para serte sincero creí que no vendrías -admitió el castaño.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Sonrió y miró los orbes aguamarina de la chica que amaba tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

-De todas formas, Piers -habló indiferente y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una diminuta cajita forrada de terciopelo azul y la puso sobre las pequeñas manos de Claire a modo de respuesta a su pregunta previa.

-Ábrela -ordenó.

La Redfield menor obedeció sin vacilar y se encontró con un anillo de matrimonio frente a sus ojos. Era tan hermoso como el anillo que siempre había soñado tener, un diamante brillante de un tamaño considerable adornaba el centro del anillo, parecía estar enrollado por diversos lazos dorados tan finitos como un cabello.

-Piers… -comenzó a decir pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el de orbes color miel.

-Iba a dártelo -confesó-. El día en que te fuíste. Lo he estado guardando durante cinco años.

-Escucha, Leon es mi pareja y…

-Sí, lo sé -volvió a interrumpirle-. No estoy aquí para rogarte que volvamos porque sé que no lo haremos -metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y decidido comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del Gran Espada-. Quédatelo. Yo ya no lo necesito.

-Piers -lo llamó y siguió hasta quedar al mismo paso que él.

-Dime.

Sus esperanzas de recuperarla y de que ella dejara a Leon para correr a sus brazos habían desaparecido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera la pequeña llama de esperanza que residía dentro de su corazón se encendía ligeramente.

-Lo siento -la pelirroja se acerco a él para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla lampiña de Nivans y luego se adentró al lujoso restaurant.

Y tan rápido como se encendía esa diminuta llama también se apagaba por las frías palabras de Claire.

-Yo también -susurró para sí.


	3. Chapter 3

HACE OCHO AÑOS...

Chris Redfield abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentró junto a su amigo Piers Nivans, acompañados de risas descontroladas. Los oídos de la Redfield menor fueron invadidos por las carcajadas de su hermano. No necesitaba agudizar más su oído para saber que había otro hombre con él y que probablemente ambos estaban ebrios.

Sea lo que fuese que habían bebido esos dos no la iba a detener para encarar a Chris. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y caminó a toda prisa y con paso decidido a la sala de la casa.

-¡Chris! -gritó enojada al mismo tiempo en el que presionaba el interruptor de la luz.

Su hermano y su acompañante dieron un saltito, sorprendidos, pero no por el grito espeluznante de la pelirroja sino de sus facciones endurecidas.

De pronto se sintió avergonzada de haber bajado a la sala vestida sólo con un diminuto short flojo y una camisa rosa de tirantes; pero su enojo era mucho más grande que la vergüenza que sentía así que no le dio importancia al asunto y prosiguió a reclamarle con fiereza a su hermano mayor.

-Te dije que quería que llegaras antes de las siete -dijo en tono maternal, se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió completamente tonta, aunque claro que Chris debía sentirse mucho más tonto debido a que estana recibiendo reclamos de parte de su HERMANA MENOR frente a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y eso por qué? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Porque vinieron a cobrarme la renta! ¡Tuve que poner mi cara de idiota por ti! -el ebrio Chris soltó una risita divertida-, ¡No, no te rías! Ni siquiera leíste mis mensajes -farfulló enojada.

Al girar levemente su cabeza notó la mirada del chico castaño puesta en ella. Sus ojos color miel recorrían todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, parecía embobado.

-¡Deja de mirarme! -musitó la joven.

Chris Redfield miró a Piers Nivans con el entrecejo fruncido y le propició un coscorrón.

-Deja de verla -ordenó con autoridad.

Piers Nivans hizo una mueca de dolor y se sobó la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo; ella también le sonrió.

No sabía cómo ni cuando Piers había conseguido su dirección de correo electrónico. Pero después de aquel día en el que bajó las escaleras en pinama y ambos se sonriero habían estado llegándole mensajes provenientes del correo de Nivans.

PIERSNIVANS_: ¿Qué haces?

CLAIRER_: Estaba leyendo.

PIERSNIVANS_: ¿Y qué leías?

CLAIRER_: John Katzenbach.

PIERSNIVANS_: Oh, qué casualidad, yo estaba pensando en ti.

Frunció el ceño y un poco molesta de la actitud que el chico de orbes color miel habí usado comenzó a teclear:

CLAIRER_: En Internet muy listo, eh. Pero junto a Chris un cachorro miedoso.

Eliminó al joven de sus contactos y cerró su sesión. Nivans era un joven tierno y sobre todo apuesto pero a veces odiaba que se comportara de dos formas diferentes. Era como tener dos Piers completamente apuestos.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el tejado de la casa de los Redfield, observando las estrellas como faroles en el cielo oscuro. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros.

-Claire -Nivans pronunció su nombre con delicadeza. Adoraba aquella voz gruesa y encantadora que el castaño usaba con ella. La pelirroja se estremeció y dentro de su estómago comenzaron a volar decenas de mariposas-, te amo -y fundieron sus labios en un beso tierno.

Pero quien realmente besaba sus labios ahora era Leon Scott Kennedy, el chico rubio y de orbes azulados del que estaba enamorada. Decidió que aquellos recuerdos que deambulaban en su mente sin rumbo fijo no la llevarían a nada bueno. Las palabras que Leon pronunció después de besarla terminaron despertándola por completo, trayéndola al mundo real de una manera brusca y violenta.

-Agradezco a todos por estar presentes en este día tan importante y especial para mí -dijo el rubio mientras sostenía una copa con vino entre sus dedos-, este día significa una nueva etapa en vida, algo así como un nuevo inicio.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se arrodilló frente a Claire Redfield con la caja de terciopelo abierta. Le enseñó el anillo con el enorme diamante incrustado en él y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida ante tal gesto por parte del de apellido Kennedy.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia los rostros de todos los ahí presentes. La gente sonreía encantada de presenciar un momento tan mágico, excepto un hombre: Piers Nivans, quién bebió de la copa y fingió estar interesado en su teléfono táctil.

-Claire Redfield ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí, Leon -Kennedy colocó el anillo en el dedo largo y huesudo de la chica y se alzó para besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-Te tengo otra sorpresa -susurro entre sus labios.

Sorprendida, la pelirroja se alejó.

La rubia de apellido Birkin se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de Leon, quien puso el brazo sobre los menudos hombros de la chica.

-¿Qué? -preguntó explorando el rostro de aquella rubia. Sólo sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de dónde o quién era.

-Es Sherry -dijo Leon.

-Sherry Birkin -terminó de presentarse la rubia.

-¿Sherry? -arrugó el entrecejo- ¡Sherry! -la pelirroja se lanzó a abrazar a su antigua compañera de secundaria tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían- ¡Cuánto tiempo! -sonrió- Te ves hermosa.

-Oh, Claire, tú también te ves hermosa.

La noche pasó lenta dentro del restaurant, la mayoría de los amigos de Kennedy y de los Redfield aun seguían ahí, disfrutando de la compañía de las personas que le rodeaban. Todos se encontraban conversando tranquílamente de temas tópicos y acerca de las ocupaciones de los otros.

-Considero mi trabajo como... un hobbie -sonrió Sherry Birkin.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces? -inquirió una vieja compañera de trabajo de Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar.

-Escribo. Para mí y de vez en cuando para el periódico de Raccoon city. Esa mujer de allá -alzó su copa de vino en dirección a Helena Harper- es mi adorada editora -Helena soltó una risita mientras hacía ademán de negar con la cabeza.

Claire Redfield miró hacia otro lado, dejando de lado la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en toda la mesa. Sus orbes aguamarina se dirigieron a Piers Nivans, quien susurra cosas cerca del oído de su hermano. El Redfield mayor asentía lentamente y luego lo miraba con una cara de tristeza. Palmeó su hombro un par de veces y Nivans se levantó silenciosamente de la mesa para que su escape de aquella reunión terminara siendo exitoso.

Chris Redfield sintió la fría y penetrante mirada de su hermana puesta sobre él e inatintivamente la miró a ella. Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera a Nivans.

-Piers -la de apellido Redfield lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

Piers cerró la puerta del su auto gris y se giró hacia esa pelirroja hermosa que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos aunque así lo quisiera. Claire tropezó con sus tacones negros. Y gracias a los reflejos del castaño este evitó que cayera y estampara su rostro contra el suelo.

Los brazos fornidos de ese hombre la tenían rodeada, sujetándola por los brazos y por su estrecha cintura. Un mar de emociones invadió por completo a la pelirroja. El cosquilleo que le producía Piers Nivans en esos momentos lo creía olvidado, miró sus ojos de color miel, desconcertada.

Mentiría si dijera que la Redfield menor no quería besarlo.

La mirada de Nivans se detuvo en los labios delgados tintados de rojo sangre de Claire. Tenía tantas de ganas de volver a probarlos como lo hacía antes; pero ella estaba comprometida y no podía hacerle eso a Kennedy. Dejó de lado sus locos impulsos y la alejó de sí.

-¿Estás bien?

Claire asintió nerviosa.

-Sí, sí...

-¿Querías decírme algo? -el tono de voz de Piers desconcertó y sorprendió a la de orbes aguamarina, hablaba como si su mente hubiese borrado los últimos segundos que habían pasado juntos.

-No... -mintió- Nada, Piers, lo siento... -le sonrió.

-Entonces nos vemos -plantó en su mejilla un beso y se despidió.

Ella lo vio alejarse en su lujoso auto.

Se giró para volver al restaurant pero en ese preciso instante una mujer de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos se cruzó en su camino y ambas golpearon sus cabezas la una con la otra, sin querer.

-¡Ay! -exclamó la chica asiatica.

-No lo siento -murmuró rozando la mano en su frente.

Ada levantó la cabeza y sonrió cínicamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes -fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar mientras no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja con la que había cjocado hacía unos segundos.

La había visto en fotografías y las pocas veces que podía verla en vivo era alejada de ella, desde una distancia considerable. No pudo evitar no sentirse intimidad por la belleza de la chica. Definitivamente Leon Scott Kennedy tenía muy buenos gustos.

Sherry Birkin contestó a la llamada.

-¿Simmons? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes que ver esto -lo escuchó sonreí.

Después de eso Simmons cortó la comunicación. La rubia sintió curiosidad ante la corta frase de su jefe. Definitivamente tenía que ir al edificio de la agencia de policías en donde trabajaba. Tomó rápidamente las llaves de su auto y salió de su hogar sin asegurarse de que la puerta estuviese bien asegurada.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó a Jack Krauser, quien en esos instantes pasaba frente a ella.

-Simmons tiene a un... mercenario de Umbrella.

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron.

-¿Estás seguro?

Krauser asintió.

-Simmons -lo llamó al abrir la puerta de las celdas de retención creadas para victimas del bioterrorismo.

-Mira eso -susurró casi para sí. Miraba encantado al muchacho de orbes color avellana, casi parecía que disfrutaba de verlo-. Dice que estaba custodiado por Umbrella -explicó.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, Umbrella desapareció hace años -Birkin se acercó al cristal y observó más de cerca al joven de unos escasos veintidos años.

-NeoUmbrella -afirmó-. Su nombre es Jake Muller. Dice que trabajaba con una mujer llamada... Excella Gionne, en la empresa Tricell.

-¿Y en qué? -preguntó incrédula de las palabras de su jefe.

-En una cura para revertir los efectos del virus V -los interrumpió el joven Muller. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los dos agentes-. Como una medida preventiva -sugirió.

Simmons y Birkin se miraron mutuamente.

-Explícate -ordenó la rubia.

Si no fuera por el enorme muro de cristal que los separaba pensarían que el trío estaba hablando de temas clichés, como un pasatiempo.

El joven Muller sonrió. Le gustaba el carácter de la rubiecita esa; pensándolo bien, parecía que le gustaba todo de ella pues poseía unos ojos grandes y hermosos de una tonalidad grisácea. Su cabello era corta y rubio, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente salpicadas por pecas.

-No tengo por qué ofrecerte información si estoy de este lado.

-¿Raccoon City está en peligro? -insistió.

Muller simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sobrisa cínica en el rostro.

Desde luego que no iba a soltar información así de simple. Él necesitaba salir de ahí porque, efectivamente, Raccoon city corría peligro, un peligro muy grande que podía ser evitado. Estaba seguro de que Excella estaría segura en el sótano de Tricell mientras creaba la cura para el Virus V.

-Te pregunté algo -masculló Birkin pero el mercenario de cabello castaño ignoró por completo sus palabras.

-Es inútil -obvió Simmons-. Pero ten en cuenta, Muller, que no te irás de aquí hasta que no obtengamos lo que queremos -amenazó el hombre.


End file.
